Plastic Noir
by horrorshowptista
Summary: Plastic Beach or Plastic Prison? Based off a dream i had once. it was in black and white. so yeah, MudsXCyborg or just cyborg gone cray cray. ONESHOT. rated T. FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED MY DROOGIES :3
1. Chapter 1

**This is kinda different from my normal stuff but it's based off a dream i had once. it was in black and white and cyborg had a french accent. so yeah, MudsXCyborg or just cyborg gone cray cray. ONESHOT. rated T for "suggestive content" nah it's quite tame**

Dark clouds were rolling in around the island. The water was getting cold and a bitter ocean wind blew in. The beach was starting to seem more like what it truly was, a plastic prison.

He lay in his bed reading about jazz when she walked in slowly with her tray, her long bangs covered up the dark shadows around her eyes. She had started putting on makeup for him. He turned the page of his magazine and huffed. Without looking up, he grumbled, "What's the news?"

She bent over his bedside table and placed down the tray. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a menacing grin spread over her face and a spark light up her eyes. As she rose her face resumed it's normal blank expression.

"He's dead" she said flatly.

"Dead?" his eyes darted feverishly across the room, The Clouds would be on there way.

She nodded.

"Well shit, we can't finish the album without him! He's all we got I can't si-"

She put a finger over his mouth and he flinched. She never touched him without him ordering her to-

"Not really dead- but they don't know that" she grinned.

"Wot are you getting at?"

She smiled bigger and picked the empty bottles around his bed up and placed them on her tray.

"The black clods attack when their enemy is at its weakest… face it, you have nothing without him, why did you bring him to this godforsaken place if he meant nothing to you. If he's gone, they'll come in swarms," she shrugged, "I'd much rather get them all out of the way at once then waste power shooting two or three each day."

He sat up and closed the magazine,

"Good plan" he murmmerd.

She stood beside him and ran her finger up and down his arm.

"I'll take care of it all. The clouds, the death, everything"

He let out a nervous laugh and stuck his leg out to get out of his bed. She was getting smart. Too smart to the point were she was the master.

"All I ask" she purred, "Is for you..."

He gulped and put the magazine on the table, she was too close,

"Cyb-"

"Kiss me!" she cooed, picking him up by the collar of his shirt and kissing him hard.

He was in shock and let it happen but snapped out of it when she bit and drew blood. She threw him back onto the headboard and without another word she picked up her tray and left. The only sound, the bottles clinking and her Cuban heeled boots thumping on the floor. Once he heard the door click shut, he threw the nightstand drawer open and pulled a screwdriver and pistol.

This had gone too far.

**yeah so tell me what you think, keep in mind, this is from a dream so it's from my sleep mind not my normal mind, i'm not usually the noir sexy type**


	2. Chapter 2

**you asked for it: follow up! enjoy and feedback! c:**

He had no idea what to do.

If he stopped her after she called the Clouds, they would kill him. If he stopped her before she called them, they would still be a threat. But if he waited until she succeeded in finishing them all off, who knows what she would do next?

He decided to take the third option when a low rumble shook the whole island. _They're here._

He put the screwdriver in his left pocket and the pistol in his back and ran out to the balcony.

You can guess what happened next. Black planes flew out of the clouds and opened fire on the island. He watched as she stood on the beach in the midst of this chaos and smiled like a child, carefully shooting each and every last plane down. The pirates coming in by sea were greeted with grenades and parachutes where ripped with bullets. Men were dropping like flies and his little angel of death spun around with her hands in the air like a child dancing in the rain.

When all was over, he ran out to the cold beach. Wind was whipping her hair around and she was beaming,

"Aren't you proud?" she grinned. "Tell me you're proud!" she threw her head back and spun around. She danced around the beach, stepping over corpses of fallen pirates, crushing them under her boots in a sick celebration. All he could do was stare at the monster he created. "Dance with me! Dance with me love!" she grabbed his hand and pulled. Hard. When he pulled his hand out of hers she stopped. "What's wrong?" the salty wind blew cold air through her hair and gave him goose bumps through his sweater. "Isn't this what you wanted? This was our dream…together"

He looked down at feet. _What was she talking about_?

She noticed this and put her hand on his face, "Don't you remember? It was a stormy night? I had shot down ten planes. We celebrated and- and," she started to quiver. She sniffed and wiped oil tears off her face, she was breaking down. "and- you-you, you said I was beautiful. You said I was the best thing to happen to you. You said- we would take them out and- and- and then we could be here together. Forever!" With one hand, she wiped away tears and with the other she stroked his face. "Why don't you remember?"

He raked his brain but noting came to mind. _A stormy night?_ He remembered a stormy night, but his memory was foggy. He had probably been drunk. He put his hands in his pockets and felt the screwdriver in his left. He ran his fingers around the handle.

"Why don't you remember?" she cried.

"I- I don't…" he began to say but the expression on her face made him stop. She looked as though someone ripped her battery out. He huffed and grabbed her face. "I'm sorry" he murmured and kissed her. She hungrily kissed him back and threw her arms around him, dragging her nails across his back.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She breathed.

With one hand in her hair and another around the screwdriver, he brought his hand around and sharply thrust it into her ear. Before she could break free, he turned the screw inside and she fell limp in his arms. Her eyes blinked light once and went dark. Dried oil and saliva was smeared on her face as she lay in the sand at his feet. He ran his fingers through his hair and sat down in the sand beside her. He watched the bitter waves lick the fingers of a corpse at the edge of the shore.

**CONTINUE OR NO? I HAVE STUFF IN MIND BUT I'M JUST WONDERING IF THIS IS A GOOD PLACE TO END OR NOT. THANKS DROOGS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been listening to a bunch of lovey-dark French and Spanish music so... here it goes:**

He sat in the body littered beach for an hour, hypnotized by the waves until something broke the surface of the sea and an enormous brown head rose up from the water. He blinked as he knew who this was and rose. He approached the shore and the tides washed over his shoes. Slowly, the man's giant mouth opened and the other girl stepped out. The man lowered her to the beach and he fell to his knees in the water. He hugged her and stroked her hair, telling of how badly he missed them. His little girl was home.

But what he didn't notice, was that farther up the beach, his little Frankenstein overrided the manual power off. She woke up as if from a deep sleep to find him with his arm around another. Her eyes began to twitch and sparks spurted out from her head. Oil began flowing freely now and she broke into a sprint with him as her target.

A blood curling scream reverberated in the air and sent chills down their spines. He noticed her running and his face went pale. She was running blindly and tripped over a body, screaming and squirming, she struggled to reach him only tripping again. He ran to meet her and was greeted with fists and oil tears.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU! YOU'RE MINE! YOU AND ME! YOU AND ME!" she was trashing on the sand.

He fell to his knees and tried to shut her up with a kiss but she bit his lip.

"Stay away!" she shrieked.

He put his hand in his back pocket and drew out his pistol.

She was hysterically sobbing and pulling her hair out. "DO IT! Shoot me! Do it!"

He was hesitant. _She might shoot me back. Why'd I put so many guns in her?_

"I'm n-n-not going t-to shoot you! YOU shoot ME!" she cried, "If we c-can't be together here alone, I DON'T WANT TO BE ALIVE ANYMORE! SHOOT ME!"

He noticed the other girl walking over, pulling out a gun of her own and the man swimming closer.

"I love you. If you love me, you'll do as I say" she breathed as she closed her eyes awaiting the bullet.

He closed his eyes and put the gun to her head in defeat

He put his lips to hers and stroked her hair. _My little angel._

* * *

"Who is that?" the girl asked.

He rose and brushed sand off his knees.

"It was no one."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**BTW: in case you were wondering- it's not MudsXnoods no just mudsxcyborg**


End file.
